


beginning

by ennisnovember



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, hipbone kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennisnovember/pseuds/ennisnovember
Summary: they are at home when it begins





	

we're at home when it begins.

my room is dark, the sweet smell of him, _me... us -_ thick in the air. his fingers tracing slowly over my thigh. he’s watching me.

his hand. i knew what would happen. there was suddenly no other way it could have gone. John was getting up too quick, he stumbled. he catched himself one hand on my knee, the other on my chair. he almost laughed. it wasn’t intentional, not this time. i looked up at him. i wonder how i must have looked like. did i look like i didn’t know how to hold back any longer? i couldn’t have held back any longer.  
so i took his hand.

my room. he kisses me on the tip of my hipbone. I close my eyes. i want to laugh, i want to say it out loud: _I tried to tell you so many times! I was right! I win!_ but there’s no point in saying it out loud. my victory, i enjoy it silently; it gives me pleasure almost as much as his touch does.

his touch. he moves his body up over mine and kisses me. „you take my breath“ he whispers „you take my breath away.“ my blood rushes in my veins. I want him so.

we're at home when it all begins.


End file.
